1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting brackets for an electrical system assembly, and, more particularly, to an electrical system assembly with mounting brackets for tool-less installation in a raceway.
2. Description of the Related Art
The modern office environment often consists of a large open area of floor space that is divided into separate and distinct work areas by way of a modular wall panel system. Modular wall panels can be moved about with relative ease, to change an entire office floor plan. Contained in the modular wall panels are modular power distribution systems, which may include a wiring harness that is connected with a modular electrical device such as an electrical receptacle. The wiring harness typically includes a plurality of wires, which are associated with line, neutral and ground conductors of the power distribution system.
Associated with the modular power distribution system are mounting brackets that are connected to the modular wall panels by way of fasteners. A wiring harness is installed in a modular wall panel using tools to install the fasteners provided by the manufacturer. To electrically reconfigure the wiring harness of a modular wall panel system, tools are used to remove the fasteners holding the wiring harness in place.
What is needed in the art is a relatively easy way to connect a wiring harness to a modular wall panel.